


Sea_Trash.HV

by kenwaylights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deaf Character, Deaf/Hard of Hearing Poe Dameron, Gen, Other, he's not quite there but as a casual interpreter he provides Rami's voice, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/pseuds/kenwaylights
Summary: When Lita returns from Canto Bight (at last), she’s different. Changed. Rami isn’t good at talking to her face-to-face, so they use the only solution they can think of: good old-fashioned note-passing. Except this is space, and everything is high-tech, so instead of a letter, it’s a holovid. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯[ Requested prompt: “Write my OC a letter from your OC.” ]





	Sea_Trash.HV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crylorenaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/gifts).



> This is my boi Rami's online debut!! I've never included them in anything I've posted up to now, so I guess here's your first taste of who they are.
> 
> The title/nickname "Sea Trash" is an inside joke between Rami and Lita; Rami is Deaf (as most of my OCs are), and Lita's last name is Cetrye, which, when lipreading, looks a whole lot like "Sea Trash." Source: I'm Deaf myself and made this mistake, so my sister (also named Lita) and I just ran with it.
> 
> This fic might make more sense to you if you read FalconOfTheSea's "Heaven and Moon" (in which Rami has made a few quick appearances so far!), but it is not a required prerequisite for this.

Hey, Sea Trash.

 

Hopefully this holovid finds you in a timely manner and my handsome interpreter voices here well for me. I have no doubt in my mind that he will, because he’s my boyfriend and always provides an excellent voice for me, but I have to say this while he’s required to say it aloud to keep him from getting a big head.

First things first: glad to have you back. We were starting to get worried, especially considering the fact that you fucked off to Canto Bight with minimal warning (or maybe you just didn’t tell _me_ beyond “oh yeah I’m going away for a bit”) and didn’t initiate contact _at all_ during your year-long bender. But I’m not bitter.

 

Second things second: _BITCH! Yes_ the _fuck_ I _am_ bitter! Pissed off, jaded Rami? In _this_ Resistance base? It’s more likely than you think! My name sign — which was assigned to me _as a baby,_ may I remind you — _literally_ translates to “bitter.” Of fucking _course_ I’m mad! How _dare_ you?! How dare you up and go like you did?! And for what? A _boy?_ I…!

 

No. Okay. I’m backing up and starting that whole segment over.

 

Yes, I’m upset. But I’m supposed to be working on that. Unfortunately, _I_ don’t have the luxury of uprooting my entire life and hiding in a sparkling city of sex, drugs and snot-nosed rich folk.

 

…Sorry.

 

I understand what it’s like to live through something violent and traumatic and have it seared into your memory for years. And you know I know how traumaversaries feel. _I get it._ You _know_ I do. You could’ve talked to me. Or Poe. You guys have been pals for ages. You could’ve talked to one or both of us.

I know you and I haven’t always been on the greatest terms. Again, I’m sorry for all that crap. You always say it’s okay but I still feel bad. (Not that anyone besides you and Poe can ever know I have more than my stock two feelings of “hunger” and “intentionally poorly-hidden irritation.”) But I just want you to know that you can come to me about this shit. Even if you don’t want advice. Even if you don’t want me to threaten the life of your ex. (Threats on which I would fully plan to follow through if _some people_ would let me off this fucking base, by the way. I bet you I could kill Crylo with one well-timed mean look and two snappy comments. After all, I was always good at getting him debilitatingly upset.)

 

All that crap aside… We should talk soon. For real. Poe told me something about you hooking up with a shady criminal? I have... _a lot_ of questions.

 

Come find me when you get a chance. You know all my haunts.

 

Oh, and one more thing: your new hair looks _beautiful_.

 

Take care, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))
> 
> If you have a request, hit me up on my [sideblog!](https://majwind.tumblr.com/wid)
> 
> If you like my work, consider leaving me a tip on Ko-Fi, PayPal or Square Cash! (See my blog sidebar for links.)
> 
> [Click here for the Tumblr version!](https://majwind.tumblr.com/post/176148973849/seatrashhv)


End file.
